


Perfect

by Selina1715



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, namo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selina1715/pseuds/Selina1715
Summary: Our story? It all started with a 'She's my wife'
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon
Kudos: 13





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like my very first take at One-Shots! Do leave your thoughts in the comments down below! xoxo

Our story? It all started with a 'She's my wife' 

I remember the first day I met her. I was trying to run away from the arranged marriage that my dad had tried to get me into when I saw her. Standing near the flower stall but looking prettier than all of them combined. Shining and screaming at me saying that she was mine. 

I looked back to find my bodyguards try and persuade me into signing the document. The rule was quite simple, if I wanted to take over my dad's company, I'd have to be married. But the problem was I didn't like guys. My dad knew about it but due to his Alzheimer's he tended to say yes to all kinds of things that his stupid advisers mentioned. Or I should say my advisers. 

I don't why I did it but I'd do it all over again if it meant that I'd live with her for the rest of my life. I ran over to the stall and kissed her hard and fast on the lips. I remember thinking that it was the best thing that had ever happened to me and I was right. It was and it will forever be.

She pushed me away and glared at me but before she could say another thing or maybe because I was still in a daze after what I'd just done I kissed her again. My bodyguards had bought the lie that I'd just said that she was my wife! How dumb could they get?. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw my bodyguards go away. As soon as they were gone, I pulled back only to get a hard slap on my cheek. I deserved it yes and I'd get a million of those to stay with her in my next life and so on.

I remember the way she glared at me. It was like hell was before me and trust me it was. She huffed and stormed away. I was still in a daze and hadn't recovered. 

For the next couple weeks, I found myself following her. She ignored me throughout though I kept apologizing and begging for forgiveness. After having followed her around for a month, she finally gave in and started to acknowledge me. By that time I had it hard for her. She was perfect! She was the sun in my world. I would drop her to her classes, pick her up from them and then walk with her to her place by the flower stall. We would talk a little on the way and that was it. 

So this went on for a few months and she finally began to open up more. She was a happy virus. She was like my vitamin. I was so happy and I would go around jumping in glee. That was until the news of my father's death tore me apart. My father, my lovely old dad.. My guardian, my friend, my biggest supporter, my lifeline and my partner in mischief. I remembered sobbing and sobbing and sobbing seeing his lifeless body before me. I had no one now. I was officially all alone in this big world. Or so I thought. My father's death hit me hard. I started to distance myself from everyone and close my doors. I only went to my company and I'd left everything else. I'd even stopped seeing her.

This went on for maybe two weeks when I heard the doorbell. I dragged my feet across the marble floors and opened it to find her standing before me with a bunch of flowers in her hand and a bright smile. I stared at her and my eyes began to well up. She invited herself in and then pulled me into her arms. I fell into her embrace and sobbed. I don't know for how long we were there at the doorstep with me sobbing and her rubbing my back and whispering soothing things. It was late when I'd finally let all my tears out. I didn't think I had any energy in me to even move. But she moved and carried me to my bedroom after asking me for the directions. She placed me on the bed and then asked if she could use my kitchen. Since I was super tired I just nodded and hugged my stuff toy. The one my dad had bought for me when he'd gone to another country and thought that I looked just like it. I smiled at those memories. I felt an arm pull me up and then I felt someone push a spoon of soup into my mouth. I swallowed it and looked at her sitting beside me on the bed. She stroked my hair and smiled at me. I tried to smile but my puffy eyes made me look ugly. She fed me the soup and then tucked me into bed. She kissed my forehead and then I drifted off to a peaceful sleep. 

I woke up the next day to a note on my bedside table saying that she'd left me some breakfast to heat up and that she'd come over in the evening if that's okay. I smiled when I realized I wasn't all alone. I still had people who cared for me. I decided to try and take small baby steps and move on in life. I still hadn't gotten the courage to go the office and start working there since everything there reminded me of dad. But today I went outside the house to pick her up after her class. Before I went there I decided to drop by the store and pick up some groceries. As I went to the counter I gasped when I saw her as my cashier. I remember having stumble and gape at that while she calmly just did her job. She looked at me with a soft smile and shrugged. But- But. That's when it hit me. All the time I'd spent with her, it was me speaking and her listening. She would occasionally join in, but most of the time she was just listening to me with a smile. I didn't know much about her, though we'd been friends for over a year now. I bit my lip feeling bad about it and waited for her outside the store. She came out a few minutes later and was surprised to see me. She hesitantly came over and fiddled with her hands. I took her hand in my free one and held her tight as we began walking back to my house. She'd said she'd come over anyways. While walking I asked her about herself. She looked at me and something flickered in her eyes. I wasn't able to place it. But then she sighed and told me. Her parents had left her on the streets when she was five. She'd been with a friend then but she being a little kid got lost and had to fend for herself. At the age of ten she realized she was missing on something that most kids would do in order to get a job. But she didn't have any money or a place to stay or anything like that. So she didn't go to school but instead learnt to read and write by spending hours and hours at the library. She got her first job as a sweeper at the age of fifteen. She then slowly got another job along with this at the local diner as a waitress during the morning shift. Slowly as time passed she became a part time worker at the mart and then offered to work for an old lady as a florist. She'd saved a little money to finally start attending classes and she'd picked up some cooking classes so that she could work at either a diner or someplace with a stable income. 

This was when I realized that I had it all easy in my life because of the work my dad put in into his company. I hugged her after she finished her story; surprising her. She'd never had a friend before and said that usually people would leave when she said she was an orphan and that she didn't even know to read and write properly. I shook my head and then felt her arms go around me. I looked at her face and then slowly moved down to kiss her. I don't know what had come over me but I kissed her. After realizing what I'd just done I got up and bolted out of the house. I ran and ran until I reached my father's grave. I sat down and began to cry thinking I'd ruined all my chances with her. And that she'd probably leave me too. That's when I heard her voice behind me saying she'd never leave me. I turned to find her behind me panting softly. She huffed saying she'd had to close the door before chasing me and that she'd almost lost me when I turned at the corner. 

I stood there frozen while she took a step forward and stood before me. This time she moved and connected our lips. I froze but then when she continued to kiss me, I responded back and pulled her waist close to me while she wrapped her arms around my neck. We continued to kiss each other until we were out of breath and desperately needed air. I pulled back and touched my forehead to hers. She looked into my eyes and I saw a mischievous glint in them. I giggled and kissed her again. 

That was our first real kiss. Then before I knew it she was my girlfriend. And after a few months of dating I went down on one knee and proposed to her. It was a magical proposal. In Disneyland, a place full of magic and fun. She'd always dreamed of going there. Sure we'd had our fair shares of fights since I was rich and she wasn't exactly someone with a steady income and I tended to go a little overboard while giving her things. But in the end our love for each other won. 

The day I saw her walk towards me down the aisle wearing a white gown and her hair adorned with flowers and pretty diamonds studded on her ears was the best day of my life. The day she'd finally be mine. And I hers. 

After two years of living as a happy married couple we decided to adopt a little girl and her twin brother. Yeji and Hyunjin were their names. They were a year old and were a handful. My wife decided to quit her job and take care of the kids while I continued to grow my company. There were still many days I found myself walking to my dad's grave and telling him my stories but I never felt lonely like I had when he'd gone long ago. I missed him terribly, but I had a lovely wife and two adorable children to enjoy my life with.

And today is our anniversary. The day she walked down the aisle and said yes. The day she was mine and only mine. 

"I love you Im Momo" I said and pulled her close to me 

"I love you too Nayeonie" she whispered against my lips and kissed me. 


End file.
